1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device and method used to store golf equipment, and, in particular, to a golf equipment storage device for an automobile.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Most golf courses require golfers to wear golf shoes including cleats to help prevent damage to the grass in the tee boxes, fairways, and especially the greens. After a round of golf, a golfer typically returns to his or her automobile and changes from golf shoes into street shoes. The golf shoes are typically thrown into the trunk or rear of the automobile, and left in the automobile until the next time the golfer plays golf or until the golfer returns home and removes the shoes from the trunk or rear of the automobile. A problem with this approach is that during a round of golf the cleats tend to accumulate grass and other debris. This grass and other debris dislodges from the cleats during driving, and creates a mess in the automobile.
A need therefore exists for a golf equipment storage device and method that eliminates this problem with grass and other debris dislodging from the cleats of golf shoes, and making a mess in an automobile.